


(Not so) Secret Love

by rowanismybae



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Soulmates, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: Rowan is a professor at an University and also Aelin's advisor on her final paper. One night they hang late at his office to go through her new research data and things finally heat up.





	(Not so) Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Rowelin trash. Still working on my writing skills, be pacient with me.   
> Shamless smut - be warned - with a cute fluff at the end.

“Professor Whitethorn?” I turned around but I already knew who called me long before I turned around to see those gorgeous turquoise eyes.

“Yes, Ms. Galathynius?” I said politely waving goodbye to some other student.

“I told you: call me Aelin.” She whispered. “We’re past the formalities by now. It’s been what? 6 months working together?” She crossed her arms, a brow raised and a playful smile on her lips.

“Fine _Aelin_ , what can I do for you?” I asked gathering my material so I could go have lunch with my fellow professors.

“I finished gathering those data we needed for the final course assignment **.** So, I was wondering if we could meet later at your office or at my place so you can help me out…” She bit her lower lip and I felt my blood boil already.

Between her place and my office, the wisest choice was the office. We had met at her apartment before, but it was on a Sunday and her friends/ roommates were there as well, her cousin included. And during our meetings at my office, the door always stayed opened and was during lunch hours or when the university was crowded. But today I was going to be busy until around 6 pm and by then, most students and professors would be far gone.

But the office would still be the wisest choice. “We’ll meet at my office later.” I said and she smiled satisfied. “I have to work until 6, so maybe six thirty?” I asked and she nodded and turned around.

“I’ll bring pizza.” She said over her shoulder. Waving goodbye and I saw her leave, her hips swaying.

*

The professors’ room was crowded and I found my friends briefly; Fenrys waved his hand at me and I joined them.

“Hey bro! What took you so long?” He asked and the others nodded in a simple greeting.

“Aelin wants help with her paper. We were scheduling our meeting of tonight.” I said simply but could feel my friends gaze on me.

“We’re calling her Aelin now?” He teased. I rolled my eyes and started to eat. “Don’t get me wrong bro, she is gorgeous. And you know I like my share of young and pretty students. So if you’re banging her, good for you!” He raised a hand for a high five. I ignored him.

“We’re not _banging_ Fenrys. I’m her adviser. That’s all.” I said never stopping my meal.

Lorcan snorted. “You’re totally into the bitch queen.” He pointed his fork to me.

“I’m not.” I said swallowing. “And don’t call her that.” A smile spread through his face.

“Sure. Say whatever you want to keep your mind sane.” He said before filling his mouth again. “But you have a thing for her.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed. “You are overreacting on this.”

“Fine. When and where will you two meet?” Fenrys asked. I was getting tired of this.

“Six thirty at my office.” Gavriel choked. Smiles spread through Lorcan and Fenrys’s faces. “What?” I asked genuinely intrigued.

Gavriel coughed. “The university will be barely opened by then.” He was trying not to smile.

“I finish my classes at six. It’s the only available time I have.” My voice was firm, but I would never let them know I knew that already and it made my heart speed up.

Of course she was gorgeous; she was incredible. Her golden hair and turquoise eyes had men all over campus crawling after her. Although she never showed up dating, she once told me she did date three guys in the past, but now she was single.

She had a tough childhood being an orphan and all that; at first, after her parents passed away, she went to live with Aedion – her cousin - and his mother, but she fell sick and died when Aelin was thirteen and she moved in with her aunt Maeve who literally locked her inside the house and beat the crap out of her when she tried to escape. Aedion who was five years older than her tried to take Aelin’s custody from Maeve, but he didn’t succeed. Only when Maeve died from age two years later, Aelin was able to move in with Aedion and inherited her parent’s fortune. Even through this shitty childhood the smile on her face never faded.

Of course he fantasied about them both on his office once, the way she would moan to his touch, the taste of her lips, the heat from her core… and she asked him something and he pretended nothing happened in his mind, although a wise smiled played along her delicious lips. 

“You can keep telling yourself that and keep on being the role model teacher or you can fuck that delicious girl and remember it for the rest of your life, even when you have gray hair on your head.” I looked at Fenrys pointedly. “Oh, that’s right, your hair is already gray.” He smiled teasing me.

“Just shut up Fenrys. Nothing is going to happen.” I said cutting him off. I just wanted to finish that subject and go back to my classes.

“Well, if you don’t want her, please, inform her that I’m willing to teach some love techniques if she feels inclined to.” He winked and went back to eat.

Lorcan was barking a laugh and Gavriel shaking his head with a grimace. I just sighed and went back to my food.

*

I was sit on my chair rubbing my temples in order to make that stupid headache go away when I heard the soft knock on the door and then she opened the door and her head showed up; her dazzling smile on her lips.

“Can I come in Rowan?” She asked and I liked the way my name sounded on her tongue. I told her to come in and she was using a short loose pink dress; the V cleavage was deep but not indecent. Was it fitting for this meeting? Probably not, but I liked the view.

“I brought pizza, like promised.” She smiled placing the pizza atop the table. “I thought you might be hungry, since you taught the whole day.” She opened the box and my stomach roared.

“Thanks Aelin.” I grabbed a piece and moaned on the taste of it. I felt her eyes on me the whole time and when I looked at her, her eyes held some sort of desire. It was gone in a blink. She started going through her stuff and got her laptop and we started to discuss the findings of her research.

While I ate, she spoke and took notes. At some point, Fenrys stopped by to say a nice and polite goodnight and seemed truly interested on her paper and discretely gave me a thumbs up in approval. I rolled my eyes at him and told him to get lost.

I was rubbing my temples again while she worked. I had my eyes closed because was getting hard to look at her. She looked so cute when focused and every time she bend over, I saw a little more than intended from her cleavage: her pink lacy bra. Or when she stretched she made such a delicious noise and her dressed got up slightly… my headache was now for a dozen different reasons and were all related to the student in front of me.

I stiffened when I felt her hands on my shoulders. “Aelin, what you’re doing?” I asked and looked at her over the shoulder. Was she trying to kill me? She had the audacity to shrug.

“You seemed to have a bad day and have a headache. Let me help. I’ve been told to be a great masseuse.” I started to say that wasn’t necessary but she dig her nails on my shoulders and the single movement sent pain and excitement down my body, especially to my cock. “Oh don’t be a baby!”

“Aelin, if someone sees this, people may misinterpreted and start talking…” I said and she stopped. She let go of my shoulders and I almost sighed in relief but then I saw her walk to the door and close it.

And turn the key. She faced me with a wicked smile on her lips.

“There. No one will see it now.” She returned to my shoulders and I couldn’t say no to her anymore. Looked like with the door, she also locked away my inhibitions.

I let myself enjoy her touch and for another second she let go of me and let a playlist play on her laptop.

“Just relax. Pretend you’re home, having some quality time with yourself.” She whispered and I let my muscles relax a little bit. “You work too much.” She said; her mouth almost on my ear and I felt a shiver down my spine.

I chuckled and her hands went for my neck and when her hands ran through my scalp, I let a small groan leave my throat.

“Yes, relax Rowan…” The sound of her sensual voice was relaxing me but also turning me on. I had to stop her, but I didn’t have the strength. Actually I didn’t want to.

She strode in front of me and sat on the table. I looked at her and her hands went back to my scalp and I closed my eyes, melting under her touch.

“Why are you sitting on my table?” I whispered. I was trying really hard to sound firm and annoyed, but I sounded like a grumpy child.

She giggled. “I wanted to see your face while doing it. Sounded like you were enjoying it.” Oh that girl was playing with fire and she was not afraid of getting burned. I smiled at her.

“You are, indeed, a great masseuse.” I admitted.

“It’s not the only thing I’m good at.” Her voice was sultry and what she was implying made my blood boil. I opened my eyes and found her biting her bottom lip; her eyes filled with desire.

“Is that so?” I asked and felt like an idiot. I did not know how to flirt! It’s been ages I had a woman on my bed.

She nodded and one of her hands slid to cup my cheek while the other went for my neck. Her eyes were on my lips. I felt something twitch in my stomach. She leaned forward and I froze.

“Aelin, stop.” She looked at me and I stood up, turning my back to her. This wasn’t right. No matter how much I wanted her. Or _she_ wanted _me_.

“You can pretend you don’t want me Rowan, but I see the way you look at me.” I still didn’t turn back. “And I’m not doing this over some sort of fetish. I like _you_ Rowan. Not professor Whitethorn.” I turned to her at that. She shrugged. “He’s kind of an ass.” Her eyes lit up again. She was still sitting on my desk, her feet bare on my chair.

“It still doesn’t make it right.” I said and she chuckled.

“If you met me in a bar, would have talked to me?” I nodded. She smiled. I was in trouble.

She stood up and paced slowly to me and took my hands and placed them at her hips. Her own hands were placed on my face and neck once again.

“Pretend we’re at the bar, Rowan. I’m not your student, I’m just a girl at the bar.” She lifted until she was on the tip of her toes, I could feel her breath on my lips. Her eyes full with concern. “If – if you don’t want this, just say the word and I’ll stop. I’ll pretend nothing happened and we’ll go back to the way we were.” She stopped and waited.

She knew about my deceased wife and she gave me the choice to do this or not. I did not need to think anymore. She showed me compassion in such deep and caring way that I knew what I wanted instantly.

I leaned forward and brushed my lisp on hers. I felt her smile and then she kissed me back. Her lips were warm, soft and delicate, tasting like cherry lip balm. She was perfect on my hands, on my body. I deepened the kiss and she moaned. I lost it.

She granted me access to her mouth and my tongue slid inside her mouth. She bit my lower lip pulling me hard. My hands roamed on her back, her ribs, her waist, her neck… she was perfect; her scent so good, her skin so warm. This girl was going to be the death of me.

Her hands went for the hem of my shirt and she slid her hands on my bare abs and then she went back to the shirt pulling it up. I helped take it off and I saw pure lust on her eyes when she looked at my naked torso. Her hands slid hungry on my skin and I pulled her back to the kiss, hungrier than before.

I went to kiss her neck, her jaw her earlobe and I felt her body press against mine and her nails dig on my skin.

“Rowan…” She said breathlessly and I went for her collarbone. But she was too small and I was bent and was starting to feel uncomfortable. I slid my hands on her backside and grabbed her thighs lifting her up to my waist and she gasped.

I placed her sitting on the table. She locked her legs on my waist pulling me closer and her dress went up, almost on her waist.

My hands slid the straps of her pink dress revealing her lacy pink bra that did wonders to her firm breasts. I took them on my hands and she watched me, a wicked smile on her lips.

“Do you intend to ogle the whole night?” She asked with a sultry voice. My hands started to move and I removed the lace and her breasts were revealed to me. I felt my knees give in for a second. The warmth or her skin and her pink peaked nipples drove me insane and I went for them.

With one hand I rubbed and massaged her breast and with the other I held us in place on the table, since her hands were on my hair and back. The moment my lips found her soft skin, her hard nipple, she arched her back and moaned loudly. Thank God for my hand holding us in place.

I teased her until she was panting and rubbing her hips over mine. I was so hard that I felt my brain melt with the need for her; my pants were killing me!

I leaned back from her and she gasped. I started to remove completely her dress and she worked on my pants, opening the buttons and pushing it down. I was left only on my boxers and she sobbed when she saw how hard I was. Her hand stroke over the fabric through the extension of my generous length.

Yes, I was aware that I had a very pleasant and desired cock, thank you very much.

I grinned when her eyes went wide and she bit her bottom lip in desire. My hand started to touch the fabric of her matching pink lacey panties and, mother above, she was drenched. She let go a quiet “hmmm” and made my cock ache and twitch.

When I was removing her panties she held my wrist and made me look at her. Her skin was flushed in red.

“Rowan, I – I…” She paused and placed her hand on my chest.

“What it is, Fireheart?” I asked gently placing a golden lock of her hair behind her ear. Somehow the nickname suited her. “If you want to stop, it’s okay…”

“God no.” She said laughing. “I – I want you so bad!” She was breathless again. Desire taking over her features. She stood up from the table, went for her bag and picked something inside it. A condom. She went back for the table and sit in front of me. It was so quick that it was almost like she never left.

“I want you too.” I assure her and with a smile I added “and you came prepared, huh?” She blushed and looked down.  She nodded and finally looked at me. I felt instantly on fire with the lust on her eyes, but she was still hiding something from me. “You can say whatever it is you’re thinking. You want me to take it slow?” I asked gently, placing kisses on her arms.

“Actually, no.” I faced her once more, my lips still on the skin of her arm. She had a playful smirk on her lips. “I actually want you to fuck me. Hard. Deep. Really _fuck_ me.” I stopped my mouth from the kisses. Was she being serious about this? “Can you do that?” Her face showed no sign that she was joking.

“Aelin, I don’t think – I don’t know if this is a good idea.” I said simply. No one ever asked me that before. Although I always wanted to, I never actually allowed myself to set free entirely; for their sake, not my own. And I never thought of her being the one in need for a good fuck. I always pictured her as a kind and generous lover. But never kinky.

“Rowan I want you to let yourself free. I want the beast inside you that is urging you to come out, to be set free.” She was holding my shoulders strongly, like she was trying to make me understand. She really wanted this. "We can be gentle later; some other time. Right now, I want you to fuck me the way your eyes tell me you want to.”

And that broke the leash on my self-control.

I ripped away her panties so easily like it was a sheet of paper and the gasped in surprise, a grin on her lips. Her mouth found mine and it was a mess of teeth and tongues while I put my boxers down and set my penis out and I placed the condom on it. Oh sweet freedom!

Her hand grasped my chock and pumped it a few times while I pulled her towards me, her ass on the edge of the table. I removed her hand from around me and laid her down on her back on the table; I placed both of her ankles on my shoulders and looked at her gorgeous and perfect body in front of me, waiting for me.

I stroke her folds with the head of my cock and snarled in pleasure for how wet indeed she was. She arched her back at the touch.

“ _Rowan_ …” She pleaded. I was done teasing.

I slid inside her slowly and I couldn’t help the groan the left my throat. She matched my groan with a long one from herself. It felt so right, so perfect!

“God, you’re perfect!” I threw my head back letting her body adapt and I allowed myself to enjoy the fitting of our bodies.

“God Rowan, _move_!” She demanded. I laughed and started to rock my hips against hers.

I thrusted deep and hard like my body ached to. The sound of our skin touching was better than whatever music was playing from her laptop.

“Rowan” She sobbed.

“Yes Fireheart?” My voice was hoarse with want.

“Let. Go.” She said between ragged breaths. “Fuck me like you mean it!” Her gaze was strong and demanding.

Although I was loving to see her face and the way her breasts moved up and down with every thrust, I knew how my body was claiming to take her; in which position my animalistic self wanted to fuck her.

I withdraw from her and she snarled at me, angry for going away. I let her legs down and pulled her from the table and turned her around.

Her hands were placed on the table and I stroke her scarred back and she glanced over her shoulders. The need in her eyes made me place my hands on her hips and I made her stay in the tip of her toes so her ass was in the perfect position for me to slide in. And I thrusted.

Her back arched and I saw her skin bristle with pleasure. I fisted her hair and started to move inside her.

Hard. Deep. Fast.

I pulled her hair and she moaned. Her hands grabbing the edge of the table so hard I could see the skin of her knuckles go white. She was moaning no-stop, sometimes the sounds were like words, sometimes like my name and others just noises of pleasure.

I slap the cheek of her ass and she winced and startle. “Like that, hmm?” I asked. I was never the talkative guy in bed. But somehow she let loose that side in me when she asked me to fuck her hard.

“Yes.” She gasped the answer; looking over her shoulder, she said “Again”.

I obliged. And she moaned again. I kept slapping until her skin was deep pink.

“Faster Rowan… please” I gave her what she asked, feeling my own pleasure rise. She was getting tighter around my cock and I knew she was close.

“Do you want to come for me, Aelin?” I asked and she nodded. I needed words. “Do you want to come for me Fireheart? Say it.”

“Yes - God, _yes!_ ” Her voice was barely understandable. I pulled her up so her back was touching my chest and I let go from her hair and my hand went for her breast again while my mouth was on her ear, nipping it.

“You are so – exquisite!” I said, words coming from my mouth without thinking. Her hands went for my hair.

“Rowan please!” My hand went for her clit, rubbing it while I bit the crook of her neck. She groaned deeply. I could feel how tight she was. I needed her to come so I could too. I went for her ear again.

“Come for me.” I demanded. “ _Now_ ”. She climaxed around me, her body shaking so hard that I had to let go of her clit to hold her hip.

I snarled and thrusted faster three more times and I came inside her; starts and thunder flashing on my body and blood. I leaned forward and her hands were placed on the table to hold us both.

I thrusted a few more times, leading us out from our pleasure and when I stopped she laughed hoarsely.

“God, this was – _fuck!_ ” She shook her head. I kissed her back and slid out from her. She let go of a noise of disappointment and was my turn to laugh. I sat on my chair and pulled her to my lap. I held her tightly against me.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Because I certainly did.” I said and kissed her forehead that hanged loose on my shoulder. Her body still shaking with pleasure. “I have to say was my first time like this.” I admitted.

“It’s hard to believe that though.” She cupped my cheek and kissed my neck. “You have no idea how long and in how many positions I imagined this.” She said gently.

“How long?” I asked pressing my cheek on her forehead.

“A year and a half.”

I looked at her; brows furrow. “I wasn’t your teacher until six months ago.” I pointed out and her cheeps turned deep red.

“I saw you with Professor Fenrys and since then I couldn’t stop thinking about you and how much I wanted you in my bed. Or yours.”

I laughed amused and kissed gently her lips.

“Speaking of beds, how about we move to mine?” I asked and her eyes lit up. She didn’t want to pressure me. She nodded and we stood up to dress up. I got rid of the condom and put my trousers and pants back on. When she spoke again, her back was turned to me, her voice low.

“But what about tomorrow? What if someone sees us getting here together? Won’t it cause you trouble?” She was worried but was also afraid that I just wanted casual sex like Fenrys. Silly girl. I was completely in love with her and she had no clue. I went I hugged her from behind, kissing her shoulder delicately before answering.

“We’ll get here early. No one besides Fenrys saw what you are wearing tonight and he will not say a word. Well, not to someone that may cause me problems.” I grimaced at how much he would torment me with this. “And we’ll keep it secret until you graduate. After that… we’ll figure it out then.”

She turned to me with a true smile on her lips. “So you intend to keep seeing me until I graduate?” She said tracing lines on my shoulder with her nail.

“Well, I do. Since I’m your teacher until then and also your advisor – outch!” I yelped when she pinched me. “Yes Fireheart, I do if you want to.” I smiled at her and kissed her briefly.

“I would like that very much.”

We got dressed and went to my place where we had a loving and gentle sex and fell asleep cuddled to one another.

*

What Rowan had no idea was that the next morning Aelin had to wear a sweater and one of his scarfs to hide the bite on her neck and some other hickeys on her body; Fenrys indeed teased the life out of him alongside with Gavriel and Lorcan.

Aelin graduated a few months later, her grades higher than any other student and he could not be any prouder. Their article was published on a very renowned journal and she got an offer on a master’s degree soon after that.

After she graduated, they officially announced their relationship. Rowan proposed to her two months later and she said yes.

She moved in with him and she left her apartment for her cousin Aedion that lived there with Lys and Elide.

They got married six months after they got engaged. They had their fights like every normal couple did, but they loved each other deeply, so the little fights were nothing compared to the joy of living together and waking up cuddled every morning.

And even though they had a lot of sex during all this time, none was hard and primal like that first time.


End file.
